disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Burnt Love!
Space Burnt Love! is the 19th episode of Season 29. Summary Miles gets himself into a love triangle when he is having trouble choosing between Malison and his Star Darling crush, Cassie. Plot The episode begins at the bridge where Miles is sitting on the captain’s seat, looking down and his cheeks seemed flushed. At the entrance, Loretta, Haruna, Blodger, and MERC were looking worried for their leader and friend as Haruna asked them what was up with Miles today, but Mirandos replied that she doesn’t know for that Miles has been acting and looking like that ever since Malison helped him and Loretta save Miss Baker from Nemesystems, who have kidnapped the robot monkey a couple of days ago. They then decide to check and see if Miles is okay as Blodger walked up to him (Miles) to ask him if he’s okay, but there was no response except for a sigh. Bringing his gooey hand to Miles’ forehead, Blodger tries to check and see if he has a fever or something, only to get it burned and he took it away then waved it to help it recover. Loretta then comes back with an ice pack and places it carefully on Miles head and after it was on, Haruna asks him why he was acting this way. Miles’ face turns even more red and the heat from it was coming up to 110 degrees Fahrenheit that it melted the ice in the ice pack and the water turns into steam. Finally with another sigh, Miles explains that he’d been having this weird feeling towards Malison and since that day of rescuing Miss Baker, he’d been feeling like a star that was about to blow up from the pressure. As he said this, Haruna smirks and finds out that Miles Callisto... is in love! Shouting out “NO! OF COURSE NOT!” at Haruna, Miles stammers that he’s not and that it’s just a funny feeling while his cheeks were still burning with both irritation and embarrassment. Miles seems to come down with a case of Crush-itis! Pursing her lips together in worry, Loretta reminds Miles that he’s already crushing on Cassie the Star Darling and that he can’t crush on another girl who is older than him. Miles responded that he knows that and asked what was the worst that could happen as Loretta explains to him that if Cassie finds out that if he’s starting to crush on Malison, she might dump him and probably think about not seeing him, talking to him, or even hanging out with him again. Shaking his head skeptically, Miles says that that would never happened, but Loretta tells him that he didn’t think this through enough as she and the team believe that it could happen! Miles screams and calls himself a blockhead and bangs his forehead really hard as his friends try to comfort him and assure him that he’ll find a way to get himself out of this situation because they know him well. But Miles wasn’t sure if her will just when they heard the sound of a starship outside the Zenith. It was Malison’s starship, and seeing her coming into the Zenith, Miles felt his cheeks starting to redden again just as Malison appeared in the bridge. When Malison was in the bridge, she greets Mission Force One and she walks up to Miles, who's face was getting even redder until it was like a tomato. Luckily, Malison didn’t seem to notice as Miles asks in a spluttering tone what she was doing here. When asked, Malison explains that she was getting bored from hanging out at Delthalia and doing her usual things around the galaxy, so she decides to have some fun on Earth, and who’d better help her find a place to have fun than the only person who does know how to have fun in every place as she turned to... Miles! Without thinking to keep his mouth shut, Miles blurts out why him as Malison tells him that since he and his team don’t have a mission given from the admirals, she thought about seeking Miles’ help to help her have fun. Miles couldn’t help but happily accept to help Malison enjoy her day off, but before he could say that he’d loved to, Loretta pulls her brother away as she needs to talk to him. When Loretta and Miles were alone, she asks him in an annoyed tone if he was crazy and that he can’t possibly hang out with a girl that he’s starting to crush on when he’s already crushing on someone else. Miles assures her that it’ll be fine, because all Malison wants is a break, and he’ll only be hanging out with her for one day, and besides, it’s not like they were going out on a date or something. Then turning to Malison who had her arms crossed and looked like she was waiting impatiently, Miles gives Loretta a “trust me” look. As the Zenith lands, Miles went back to Malison and ask her what she wants to do first as she decides that they should do some walking around the shopping districts then asks him where they can shop in first. The Mission Force One team decides to leave their leader alone with Malison, who they then head out into town to the shopping districts. Later, Miles and Malison are seen walking around the shopping district, although the murmurs Miles is Hearing from the townsfolk around them are making him feel uncomfortable when they saw him with Malison as they were suspicious and curious of why he was hanging out with her. Soon, they stopped at an arcade and they went inside to play some games. Miles was starting to enjoy hanging out with Malison that he completely forgot about his problems, just as he felt his cheeks flushing again when Malison grabbed him by the hand and took him out to their destination for fun. Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on Adora Category:Episodes focusing on Tessa Category:Episodes focusing on Gemma Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Rivalry Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Romance Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on books Category:Dork Diaries Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Precure Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons Category:Season 29 episodes based on books